


Run

by orphan_account



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wily reflects on the past mistakes he made. But he decided to become good, with a cost. Songs in this fic: Run by Awolnation





	Run

Dr. Wily thought about his choices for a while, and to think that he was going to be here, he thought about everything he'd ever done to his old friend Dr. Light, he looked up at the door with sadden eyes. Did he really have a choice? Well he got evicted by his landlord.

 _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._ _  
_ _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._

Dr. Wily took a deep breath, and knocked on the door, Mega Man answered he jumped back as Wily put his hands up, and Mega Man looked at him.

 _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._ _  
_ _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._

And he sighs. Should he tell inane MegaBrat his plans? Will he believe him?

“I am here to tell you guys something.” Dr. Wily said, placing his hands in his pockets.

 _There's lightning striking all over the world._ _  
_ _There's lightning striking all over the world._

“That is?” Mega Man arched an eyebrow. He turned to Wily,

 _There's lightning striking all over the world._ _  
_ _There's lightning striking all over the world._

“Let me come in.” Wily Said

_Ooh_

“Ok, come in.” Mega Man was weary of Wily but allowed him in, Dr. Light walked in. Completely shocked to see Wily standing in his labs after years. Usually, he comes and steals, robots and leaves. So what's his plan?

“Hey, Albert.” Dr. Light said.

 _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._ _  
_ _I am a human being, capable of doing terrible things._

“Hi Thomas, look I'm here because I want to do good.” Dr. Wily said as Mega Man crossed his arms. He doesn't believe Wily at all.

“I don't trust you.” Mega Man said as he crossed his arms and scowled.

“Mega, you have to trust him.” Light said.

“That's the problem! You trust people too much! don't you remember the time he stole your robots? ( _Mega Man 1_ ), or the time he stole them again with Time and Oil Man? ( _Mega Man: Powered Up_ ), Or when he made robots ( _Mega Man 2_ ), Stole your bots he worked on with you ( _Mega Man 3_ ), kidnapped Kalinka only for me to get blamed? ( _Mega Man 4_ ) Or when he created robots again just to conquer world domination ( _Mega Man 5_ ), or when he pretended to be someone else just so he could steal some robots?! ( _Mega Man 6_ ) He did some more injustices but in short he's bad!” Mega Man said.

_Run_

Wily looked down. “I'm trying to be good…”

_Oh oh oh_

Rock tsked and left the room, Light walked over to Wily and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

“It's gonna be alright. It's gonna be ok. It's going to be a good good life. At least that's what my therapist said.” Light said

 _Hey hey hey hey_ _  
_ _Hey hey hey_

“But it'll cost ya.” Light said, Wily tilts his head,

 _You people are mistaken if you think that_ _  
_ _I'm awake and celebrating anything that I've become._

“Years of devoted friendship.” Light said

 _You people are mistaken if you think that_ _  
_ _I'm awake and celebrating anything that I've become._

Wily nodded as he hugged Light, Thomas looked before hugging back. Friends forever it seems,


End file.
